Not just a toy
by MouseyMoose
Summary: "So Fili sat on the floor in-front of the fire, working away at a piece of wood with his knife. He wasn't sure what he was making yet. Maybe a horse for his little brother." Family fic and cute family stuff in general.


**Now we all know that Dwarfs age are different than Men. But I heard that Fili and Kili are 5 Men years apart. So it might differ in Dwarf years, but for this fic Fili is ten and Kili is five. So now that is out of the way now. So enjoy!**

**A moment of peace. That's all he asked for. He loved his baby brother, to the moon and back and then some, but he just need a moment every once and a while.**

**Kili seemed to know every button to push some days. Seeing her eldest son's annoyance, Dis took Kili out to the market with her tonight. So Fili sat on the floor in-front of the fire, working away on a piece of wood with his knife. He just started and wasn't sure what he was making yet. Maybe a horse for his little brother. **

**Fili could only whittle when his baby brother wasn't there, because Kili had a tendency to go for Fili's knife. If it was sharp, shiny, and something he wasn't aloud to touch, Kili was all over it. It was like an obsession. The worst was his "fire phase". Their mom couldn't light a candle for weeks, and had to put a heavy iron gate around their fire place. So young, but always looking for trouble. **

"**He is so reckless." Fili thought to himself. "One of these days is gonna get him in trouble."**

**Then speak of the devil, who busts through the door than his baby brother, "HULLO BRUFER!" Fili heard from the front door. Fili knew he needed to put his knife away, or at least move off of Kili's level, but he gotten so far on his horse. Maybe if he just kept the knife close, Kili wouldn't try to touch it. **

**Kili ran into the living room and quickly ran over to his older brother. Kili ran into Fili pretty hard. Fili wondered where he got all of his force from. Being so small and young still, he could almost push Fili over. **

**After Kili felt satisfied with his hug he gave his brother, he moved to the iron gate covering the fire and stared into the flames. Seeing his chance, Fili began to silently work on his wood again. Fili again was getting very far, now working on the legs of the horse, when he realized that his brother was silent. Fili looked up from his work to see his baby brother watching Fili's every move with the knife. Fili aimlessly moved the knife back and forth, slightly put off to see Kili's eyes follow it. But something hit Fili- he wasn't reaching for it yet. Fili looked around to see if his mom was anywhere near, but by the sound of it she was in the kitchen making dinner. **

"**It couldn't hurt if he just watched, right?" Fili thought, not wanting to put down his work. Thinking that no harm could come of it, he continued working on the horse, that was beginning to look like a horse. Kili still sat in front of the fire, his eyes never leaving the blade. **

**Suddenly Kili jumped up from where he sat and walked behind his brother. Fili wasn't sure quite what he was doing…until he felt a pull on one of his braids.**

"**OW! Kili that hurts!" Fili cried in pain. Kili didn't stop pulling though. "What are you doing?" Fili cried again.**

"**I can't get it out." Kili replied. Fili turned his head to see his brother pulling on the tie to his braid, trying to use force to get it off. **

"**Hold on! Stop pulling!" Fili said. He quickly grabbed the tie from his brothers hand and unclamped it for him. Kili, seeming satisfied with the clamp undone, began undoing the braid itself. This was nothing new to Fili. Their mom had just taught Kili how to braid. Kili didn't like braids in his own hair, saying the pulled and itched, but he enjoyed braiding his older brother's hair. So Fili let him, still surprised that Kili had not grabbed for the knife yet.**

**After a few minutes Kili had braided, unbraided, and was braiding again when he asked, "What you doing brufer?"**

"**Whittling." Fili replied. **

"**Why?" Kili asked.**

"**Because its how toys are made."**

"**Your makin toys?" Kili asked, very interested now, forgetting the braid half done.**

"**Yup…well…trying…"**

"**What all can you make?"**

"**Not very much. Mister Bofur hasn't taught me very much yet."**

"**Mister Bofur teach you? He makes me toys. He makes my toys, and he fix dem." Kili looked to his toys in the corner. Then he ran and dug out a small wooden bear and put it in-front of Fili. "He fix dat one when its head came off."**

"**You mean when you threw it off the table." Fili corrected. Kili didn't say anything, he just looked at his brother 'innocently'. **

**Then he ran back to his corner with his toys and pulled out a wooden figure of a dwarf that slightly resembled Thorin and set that in-front of Fili. "He fix 'Ncle when his leg came off." Kili said.**

"**You mean when you pulled it off." Fili corrected again. Again Kili only smiled.**

**He returned to the corner again and pulled out a dog and set it in-front of Fili. "He fix dis one when its tail fell off."**

"**You mean when you dropped him in the market and he got stepped on my Mister Bombur." Fili corrected once more. This time Kili laughed, remembering that Mister Bombur was so fat he broke the toy.**

**And again Kili went off to his corner to retrieve another toy. This time it was a horse with a wagon connected to it. "Mister Bofur fix dis one twi…twic…two time." Kili said, abandoning the word 'twice' for another time.**

"**Yes Kili. Once when you put it in the well, and again when you pulled the wagon off." Fili filled in. Again Kili smiled.**

**By this time Fili felt like he had a never ending amount of toys as he watched his baby brother ran to his corner, AGAIN! "This one," Kili began holding up a lion, looking it over before putting it with the others, "he put my name on its tummy." The lion was one of the ones that Mister Bofur had not had to fix, but instead carved out Kili's name on the belly of the toy.**

"**Yes he did, Kili." Now he was adding detail to the horse. Giving it a mane and a face.**

**Then Kili ran back to the corner and flopped a stuffed bear down in front of Fili. "Dis teddy mama fix when his arm fell off."**

"**And when you took its head off too." Fili reminded.**

"**Oh yeah…I forgets 'bout dat." Kili said. Then Kili looked into his brothers hands. But not at the knife, at what he was making. "Whats dat?" Kili asked.**

"**Whats what?" Fili said looking up at Kili again. **

"**Dat." Kili said pointing to the wooden horse in Fili's hands that was almost finished. Fili was decorating the saddle at this point.**

"**It's a horse." Fili said putting his knife away, believing it was finished. He held up the horse so Kili could see it.**

**Kili looked at the horse with the wagon he had pulled out and then looked at the horse Fili held. Fili's horse was much bigger than his own. It also had more detail than the one he had. "Who-who is it for…?" Kili tried to ask as sweetly as possible.**

**Fili seeing right through Kili's sweet voice and seeing the lust to have the horse tried to mess with his baby brother. "I was thinking of giving it to baby Gimli." Fili said.**

"**Baby Gimli…?" Kili asked, thinking of his new cousin, " But he is to SMALL for a big horse!" Kili said.**

"**Hmm…maybe your right, Kili…" Fili said, "Maybe I should give it to Ori, then."**

"**Ori…?" Kili thought of his friend that lived a few houses down. "Well he just got a new toy, so I don't tink he needs 'nother yet."**

"**Oh really?" Fili pretended. He was going to make Kili really want it. "Well maybe I should give it to Marya. What do ya think?"**

"**Marya…?" Kili thought of his older brothers crush, "But Marya is to OLD for toys!" **

"**To old, eh?" Fili grinned. "Well…maybe I should give it to Mister Bofur to sell in his shop."**

"**NO!" Kili quickly said, "I mean…umm… I don't tink you should do dat."**

**At this point Fili was trying so hard to contain his laughter. "You don't. Hmm…maybe I should give it to Ma then. How about that?"**

"**Well…" it was getting harder for Kili to think of excuses why Fili should just give the horse to him. "I tink mama would just put it on da shelf ova dere." Kili said pointing to the the shelf with all the nice things her boys had gotten and/or made her. "Den no one could play with it."**

"**Yeah…your probably right Kili…So who do you think I should give it to?" Fili finally asked. **

"**Well…I tink you should give it to the person you love da mostess of all!" Kili said, being indirect about it. Fili had told him that before, so he thought he had it in the bag.**

"**So you think I should give it to Thorin?" Fili said. One last joke. Kili hung his head and plopped down on the floor in front of his brother. Kili couldn't think of any more excuses to say to convince his brother. "I think I'll carve his name on it!" Fili said pulling out his knife again, writing on the saddle of the horse where he didn't carve a flower. **

**Kili looked at the floor, admitting his defeat. "What do you think Kili?" Fili asked. Kili lifted his head. He looked at the saddle, expecting it to say 'Thorin' on it, but instead it said 'Kili' on it.**

**Kili gasped with delight and grabbed the horse from his brothers hands and inspected it closely. Then he jumped up and clung to his brothers neck. "TANK YOU! TANK YOU! TANK YOU!" Kili said, over flowing with joy for his new toy.**

**Fili laughed so hard it hurt. His baby brothers joy filled the house that night. Kili clung to his horse and never broke it. It was his prized possession. **

**FIVE YEARS LATER:**

**Fili walked in the house, exhausted from training with Mister Dwalin. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked to his room to change. He stopped moving though when he passed the living room. There was a soft sobbing noise from inside. Fili stepped in and looked around for the source. There, in the corner, he found his baby brother with his back faced to Fili, letting out soft sobs.**

"**Kili?" Fili said. Kili turned with a start, quickly hiding whatever was in his hands out of Fili's sight. "Are you alright?" **

"**Y-yes." Kili answered through sniffles, "I'm fine." **

"**That's why your crying…" Fili poked.**

"**WELL YOU ASKED!" Kili loudly snapped back.**

"**Woah, Kili!" Fili said, putting his hand up in defense. "What is it? Whats wrong?" **

"**Nuthin!" Kili said, turning back around to whatever he had in his hands.**

"**Well if its 'nuthin' why ya crying?" Fili asked.**

"**I-I…" Kili replied. Not able to find the words he sighed and stood, turning to face his brother, holding out his hands. "It fell in to the fire earlier." Kili held a half black wooden horse to Fili. "I was just messing around with it…when it…slipped through my fingers when it was over the mantle… I couldn't ketch it…"**

**Fili, surprised to find his brother even still owned this thing anymore, reached out and grabbed the burnt horse. He picked it up and expected it. None of the body parts of the horse had fallen off, meaning it must have been retrieved from the fire quickly…wait…how did Kili get it out…? Then Fili moved to inspect his brothers hands. The second he touched Kili's hands, Kili retracted in pain.**

"**You burnt your hands? Kili? Your hands are more important than a stupid toy! Why didn't you use the prongs?" Fili yelled, taking Kili by the wrists and inspecting his hands again.**

"**Well the prongs are on the other side of the room and it would have burnt by the time I had gotten them." Kili responded.**

"**Its just a toy, Kili! It wasn't worth getting injured!" Fili yelled again.**

"**No!" Kili yelled back, "Its not just a toy!"**

"**Yes it is, Kili! It's a hunk of wood, Kili! Nothing more!" **

"**NO!" Kili yelled louder and made his brother pause. Now Kili began to cry again. "Don't you remember…you made it for me…it was the first thing you ever made out of wood…you-you gave it to me…" Kili said.**

**The words than ran through his head played on Fili's lips in a whisper, "The one I love the most of all…"**

"**Mostess…" Kili corrected his brother with a small smile. **

**Fili looked at Kili then reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kili buried his face into his brothers shirt.**

"**Do-do you think you can fix it?" Kili asked.**

"**I think so. But part of it is gonna be black for good. But I can fix the detail." Fili replied.**

"**Okay…" **

**Fili pulled his brother to arms length to look at his face, "But Kili, it was not worth the burns on your hands. Don't ever do that again. Do you understand?" Kili nodded in reply. "Okay. Lets see what we can do for your hands and then I'll work on your horse, okay?" Again Kili nodded and they went off to help Kili's reddened hands.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the family/fic. **** If you haven't figured out, I purposely misspelled Kili's words, so spare me and don't brother correcting me. If you liked it, I would love to hear what you thought of it, so don't be afraid to review… and if you know how to properly spell the word Widdell please let me know…couldn't figure it out for the life of me. K, BYE! **

**Love,**

**Mouse.**


End file.
